It's The End Of The World
by Make A Choice
Summary: Don't they know, it's the end of the world. It ended, when you said, goodbye...'


**Not Edited. Sorry.**

**

* * *

******

**First off, let's get things straight.**

**I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**I am only a fan that loves her characters.**

**The only thing I own is this story line, but she holds all rights to the characters and to Twilight.**

**This disclaimer goes to the whole story**

:.:.:.:.:

On to the story…

* * *

I opened the door to my beautiful Bella's bedroom. She lay lifeless under the dark blue sheets of her bed as the sun rose outside her window. I heard a door close behind me but didn't look back. It was just Alice leaving to give us some privacy.

I still refused to believe any of it. She did not have cancer and she was not dyeing. She promised that we would be married and have a family and grow old together. Always together. This isn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was going to come back, I was going to come back and beg her to marry me, to take me back. I was going to do everything I could to bring her back into my life. Having her so far away was the worst pain of all. The only problem was, I procrastinated for to long. I was too scared of a no. A no would have been better then her final silence.

But alas, stupidity got the best of me for a small moment in time. I didn't want her to be bound to me while I was there and she was here. I left her for college and it was the stupidest mistake I had ever made, I left without a final goodbye. The night before my flight, she was as perfect as could be. The perfect health for the perfect girl. Now, twelve months later, it's all gone to shit.

She looked like a corpse. A lifeless corpse that was still dyeing. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake or…gone. But I didn't want to think that way. For every problem there is a resolution, I just had to find the one that would keep her with me.

There were no machines beeping aloud as I had expected. The room was silent. Alice told me she had stopped treatment three months ago because she had lost hope. I would have forced her into it; I would have scarified myself if that meant she would have kept going. But she stopped, and I didn't stop her from it. I didn't protect her from herself. The last time I spoke to her was the night before my flight, the night I killed us both.

I can't move my feet from the doorway. The sight of her laying there in the sheet is destroying shield I built up to hold in my tears. I can feel them in my eyes but I needed to be strong for my love. Maybe it would keep her here longer. Maybe she could come to love me as I will always love her.

"Edward?" My angel's voice crackled a whisper as she looked up at me with sleepy eyes. Her posture was still stiff as a board. The only thing that moved was her beautiful lips and majestic but lifeless brown eyes. And involuntary smile formed on my face as I saw that my angel was still with me.

"Hey Bella." I whispered back, attempting to keep the tears from my voice. It was silent as she looked at me, the frown line forming in between her eyebrows. Then suddenly her eyes formed tears and my heart stopped. Did I do something wrong? Was something wrong? "Bella…" I said in an urgent whisper even though no one else was around. I rushed forward and leaned on the bed, lightly coasting my fingers across her sickly pale face. I felt a tear fall from one eye. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked with pain laced in my tone. I pulled my hand away and laid it on the bed. I would leave if it made her better. If it would make her happy, I would do anything.

"No!" She shouted a whisper and reached forward, taking my hand in hers. Her skin was cool and clammy and wasn't hers. This wasn't my Bella.

We were silent again. She looked at me with tears falling from her eyes as I did the same. She fell back against the pillows and her eyes fluttered, but she forced them open as the water continued to pour. There were no words to be said, there were none that could be thought. The only thing we knew was that the other was here, and that was all we needed. Her lips began to quiver slightly as they use to. A clear sign her cries would increase.

"Edward…" Her voice shock as tears invaded it. She sobbed then reached her hand towards me. I took it in my hand and kissed them both, the tears continuing to fall. I knew they would never truly stop.

I pulled myself off the floor and kicked off my shoes then laid down next to her, never removing my eyes from the beauty of her. She continued to cry even when I pulled her to my chest and held her close. She shook against me as I shook in the same way. The tears fell into her strawberry scented hair and I laid my face in it. It had been to long.

Time seemed to stand still as I held her in my arms. Her skin was cool and clammy all over, but it was warm as well, showing me her heart still continued to beat. I ran my hands up and down her back, trying my best to comfort her. But I knew it was a lost cause. If I couldn't comfort myself, what good would I be to her?

"I missed you." She muttered against my chest, still with tears woven through her voice. I bit my lip to keep my emotions at bay and succeeded enough to answer her back.

"I missed you too." I told her as my body shook, only less as before. Her breathing began to slow and my heart froze. This can be the end. I won't let it. "Bella?" I asked urgently, pulling her tear stricken face back to look at her. Her lips still shook slightly and her eyes still held tears. She was still here.

"I love you a lot you know." She said, sobering up slightly. I looked at her, frozen with warm at the words she said. _She still loved me. me…_

"I love you too Bella." I told her, kissing her fully on the lips. I didn't press hard but I didn't hold back. I wanted to show her who much I loved her but I didn't want to hurt her. She kissed me back in the same way and I could feel how tired she was. It felt as if it took everything in her to just kiss me back. The thought brought on a new wave of sadness. I pulled back and laid my forehead against hers, still cradling her delicate head on my hands. She was so small…

"Stay." Was all she said. I nodded and pulled her close. I kissed the side of her head and ran my hands along her back as I had before. She knew I was here just for her. Nothing more need to be said in this moment, but I had to get it off of my chest.

"I'm so sorry my love." I felt her shudder against me but she stayed silent. "I missed you so much…And when Alice called and told me…I was so stupid to have said those things and to have left you. I didn't mean any of it. I was going to come back beautiful. I was going to come back my love, I swear. But I…I was scared. I was afraid you had moved on or you wouldn't take me. I'm so stupid…please forgive me. It hurt so much. So, so much my love…but I'm here now. And soon you will be better, and we can be together forever. Remember? We were going to have three kids and live in a cottage together. We would die together, always together. Remember?-" Her voice broke me off, the sound of it causing my heart to blow up.

"Edward…no…" She wheezed out. Alice had tried to explain to me what was exactly wrong but wouldn't listen, I didn't want to know.

Her words silenced me and I was at a lose for words. I was lost.

"I'm sick…I won't get better…this…time…" She whispered out, continuing to moistening my shirt with her tears. But I didn't care. Her words caused me to stop breathing. Alice had said this to me already, but hearing it from her made it true. It made it real.

"No…no…you will get better. You will get better and be with me, right? Marry me?" I asked her, the pain of loosing her finally hitting me.

"What?" She looked up at me, shock planted across her face. I held her face gently in my hand as my other arm stayed around her. I looked her in the eye with everything I had and asked her again.

"Marry me." I said.

"No." And I broke. I didn't hear her comforting words as she tried to comfort me. I didn't hear anything. I knew she wouldn't forgive me, but I wouldn't leave.

"okay." I whispered as I pushed her gently back against me, a new batch of tears falling from my eyes. I didn't notice her trying to push me away until she pinched me and I flinched.

"Dame it Edward…wait! Let me…finish!" She said through gritted teeth as strong as she could. "I'm going to die…soon-" I cringed but let her continue. "-and…I don't want you too…go through that…I would love…to be…your wife…but…can't. It's too…late." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you stop treatment?" I asked her. I need to know what made her choose this. She looked down, clearly not wanting to answer. "Why?" I asked again, this time angry.

"Because…" She said in a squeaky voice. I shook her gently but forcefully.

"Why would you do this?" I asked.

"Because…I had nothing…to live…for anymore…I didn't want to keep…trying…" She said. I pulled her too me again, whispering into her ear. The pounding in her chest still the same as ever.

"What about me? About us?..." I continued to repeat over and over. I sounded like a crazy person and maybe I was. Everyone looses it as some point.

As I held her too me against my chest as tear flowed from my eyes and a sob broke free from my chest, she answered.

"Because…you didn't…want me…anymore…" She said as I held onto her to me like a life jacket.

"I love you…always you…forever you…" I muttered over and over again, never stopping once. Maybe if I got luck she would heal now and live forever. This can't be the end.

With out her, my world would cease to exist. She was all I need to live. Water and air was nothing on her.

Then, with one final breath of air, the pounding in her chest silence.

And she was gone.

* * *

**I know it's kinda crappy. It's just a one-shot I decided to write at 3:37 in the morning while listening to "It's The End Of The World". I consider it my version of a Soap Opra. **

**Breaking Dawn people.**

**_--SPOILER--_(Okay, if you on here reading, expect to see a spoiler.)**

**I won't go into huge detail, but did anyone else think it was kinda crappy. Not crappy persay, but just that it wasn't as magical as the rest. It was kind of like it was something off of here? (Don't take offence, I'm just saying that to compare fanfiction to a published author! I love fanfiction! but just think about the diffrences) I hope she decides to redo it in the future, because I am completly disappointed.**

**And how many of you are gonna stay here even though the series is over? I would like to know.**

**And PLease REvew, I know it's a one shot but I still care about it. And I know gramer, did you not see the previouse not. **

**And I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out on Friday. I'll try to update other stories before then but sorry it it doesn't happen. **

**But please REVIEW! They really make me happy! NEW POLL! VOTE ON IT PLEASE!**


End file.
